pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophana the Rabbit
Sophana the Rabbit(pronounced So-far-narh) is a pink rabbit who is part of Team Ice. She lives in the Blue Ridge Zone with Ivy and Crystal. Abilities She can look at other peoples hearts and can summon power through the form of hearts. Like Cream, she can flap her ears like wings to fly. She also has the power to translate Spikeball, but not other wisps, since she is not related to them. She can also ride her board, the "Floating Heart" Relationships Friends/Allies Crystal the Raccoon(act like sisters) and Chocolate Ivy the Cat(Team Ice member) and Lightningbolt Spikeball(pink wisp best friend) Kayla Light the Fox/Liquid Hedgehog Gang Chao Gang Team Physics, Team Young, Team Cutiepie, Team Superpower, Team Flight, Team Metal, Team Eclipse, Team Secret, Team Devious, Team Love, Team Emotion, Team Random, Team Cute, Team Cool, Team Colour, Team Nature, Team Silent, Team Survivor, Team Fox, Team Child, Team Future-Dime, Team Kid, Team Mechanic, Team Dance, Team Inspiration Emmilie the Hedgehog and Natasha Pit the Raccoon and Chippi Querrell the Chameleon Stretch the Cat Enemies/Rivals Dr. Eggman Mr. Bananahead and PBJT Personality ﻿She is a very polite rabbit, to anyone she sees. She, unlike Cream, doesn't have a Chao, but a wisp. Pink Wisp at that. She doesn't know how to use it, but her and Spikeball(that's what she called it) are very good friends. She can understand wisps and can help the team reach new heights. She is of the Flight formation, which means she can fly with her two friends hanging on her ankles, to which, she doesn't mind. Board Stastistics Name: Floating Heart Type: Flight(air ride) Attack: She flies along the track while Spikeball flies around her, attacking anyone he sees with his spike attack. Attire: Shoes change to look like Creams, only with Sophanas colours, and she gets a cap like Cream, only green and blue. Desciption: It may look like a lovely board, but its got power to match Sophanas, making the 2 a pair! Quotes ﻿Let's go, Spikeball!-when on an adventure. Feel my inside power!-before starting a race in Sonic Riders: Gravity Unleashed See you later!-when passing someone in a race. Ohh, i was going to launch an attack...-when you come 5th or lower in a race. Now you'll feel my true power!-Gravity Dive That's it!-when bouncing off something in the gravity dive Gallery Old Design 26082011(053).jpg|Sophana and Spikeball(Riders) 26082011(054).jpg|Sophana's Hoverboard 26082011(076).jpg|Team Ice Sophana1234567890.jpg sophanasideview.jpg|Sophana looking from the side sophana winterolympics.jpg|Sophana's Winter Olympics outfit sophanaspikeballscanner1.jpg sophanaspikebalscannerl2.jpg New Design Team ice.jpg|Team Ice(current) Teamicerunning.jpg|Team Ice running Parodyaboutredesign.jpg|Sophana asking why Crystal's taking so long, a parody of how long Crystal's redesign took a long time to release. Sophanaandspikeballnewdesign.jpg|Sophana's new design, with Spikeball Teamicecurrent.jpg|Team Ice, current Teamice.jpg|Team Ice Crystalsophanaspikeballangrysad.jpg|Sophana trying to calm Crystal down. contradicter.jpg|Sophana says there's nothing wrong with Spikeball.... even though he's trying to eat an apple(and wisps are shown with no mouths) sophanaspikeballangry.jpg|Sophana and Spikeball angry.... at something theSidekicks.jpg|The sidekicks of the main heroes, Stretch and Sophana (and Spikeball) ﻿ Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Pinkolol's characters Category:Heroes Category:Rabbits Category:Pinkolol's Sonic characters